


He Said to Trust Him

by Moooses



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: ADA deserves the world, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooses/pseuds/Moooses
Summary: ADA's and the original Alex Hawthorne's last conversation, inspired by the captains and ADA conversation about his death.
Relationships: ADA/Alex Hawthorne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	He Said to Trust Him

**Author's Note:**

> ADA's feelings for Hawthorne are Very Important to me and I wish she didn't blame herself.

The Unreliable was the ship Alex Hawthorne had had most of his adult life. He bought it cheap, (obviously) and despite the constant repairs, over time it'd become home. He'd been through a lot with it. It put him through most of those things. One of which was happening at the moment.

Alex lurches forward again, his death grip on the console the only thing keeping him upright as the ship shook like a vibrator on max; but without any of the fun.

"ADA! What's happening?!"

"We're crashing, Captain." ADA responds in a calm manner.

He shoots a glare at her screen. "I can see that! Why?!"

"The power regulator is malfunctioning."

There's an explosion from the back of the ship that sends Alex sprawling forward and he smashes his nose into the floor.

"We no longer have a power regulator."

He hauls himself back to his feet and kicks the console. "Damn hunk of junk!"

Alex falls again, since standing on one foot in a simulated earthquake tends to screw with people's sense of balance.

"Captain, for your own safety you should sit down and buckle up."

"Ya know ADA, if I wasn't so busy being a maraca, I'd ask if that's concern I hear?" He focuses so hard on giving her a smug smile that he nearly rejoins the floor.

ADA sighs, "we've been over this. This is a simulated personality I built on your request, I do not have or have experienced emotions."

"Oohhhh, you're worried about mE-" He yelps, as a particularly large shake made him smack his head into the navigation system. He smacks it back in retaliation.

"Sit down before you lose any more of your remaining brain cells."

"Like a coward? Fuck no."

ADA rolls her eyes. "I tried to help."

The Unreliable then enters Terra 2's atmosphere, and the ship improves it's impression of a stubborn salt shaker. Alex decides it's time to sit and that ADA had nothing to do with that decision.

"Why haven't you activated the emergency landing gear?"

Silence.

"ADA?!"

"You forgot. You actually forgot. How have I managed to keep you alive this long?" She sounds stunned. Alex's never her sound stunned before.

"ADA?!"

She manages to return to her overly calm voice. "You sold it."

"I what?! Why would I do that?! Why did you let me?"

"Because you said we never use them and need the money, and I am physically unable to stop you. I can't stop anyone. Someone could walk in here and take everything and I could only watch. You leave the door unlocked." He sees her picture flicker from angry to annoyed.

He pauses. "I mean, this would've been the first time using them."

ADA glares at him. "You're lucky I predicted this exact scenario and ran simulations on what to do."

A big smile overcomes his face and his joy distracts him enough that he almost falls out of his chair. "You mean we're not going to crash and die in a giant fiery explosion?"

"I would not die, since I'm not alive."

"ADA now is not the time for this discussion."

She doesn't respond.

He leans back in his seat (as much as he can currently.) "Are you really choosing NOW to be upset about-"

"Quiet Alex, I'm concentrating. Or would you prefer I stop keeping us from 'crashing and dying in a giant fiery explosion' to continue these final seconds of banter?"

He bites his lip and nods. "Carry on."

Out the window, Terra 2's surface is getting too close too fast like a clingy partner. His stomach is in his throat and he's more than ready to end this relationship before it gets worse.

Alex looks at ADA, blocking out the view behind her. She's much more pleasant to look at, does things to his stomach that aren't the need to vomit. He should wear red more. It's a nice color.

He's pulled from his thoughts by ADA.

"-said brace yourself!"

Too late, he tries to grab for the arms of his chair, and ends up once again, up close and personal with the cold, hard, unforgiving floor.

ADA looks down at him. "I did say brace yourself."

He sits up and groans. "Thanks for the warning sweetheart."

"You're welcome."

He rolls his eyes, getting to his feet and heading into the cargo bay. He pulls the beacon out of the box Phineas gave it to him in, and tests its weight. Heavy. Possible improto weapon if he needs it to be.

He shouts over his shoulder back at ADA, knowing full well that she can hear him perfectly fine. "So, we need a new power regulator, gotta pick up our guest, and hopefully not get fined for illegal parking. Am I forgetting anything?"

"I suggest skipping the guest." She says.

"What?" He rests the beacon on his shoulder and walks back to her. "Why?"

"I calculate high odds of you dying during this task-"

"Dying?" He laughs, "honey, I'm putting the beacon down and pressing a button, how the fuck am I gonna die?"

"Your track record is-"

"If you're worried about some pesky Marauders, I've handled them before."

She glares at him. "If you would let me finish. Your track record with remembering simple commands is very poor, and you weren't paying attention to Phineas when he gave you your instructions. Can you repeat what he told you?"

Alex scratches his head. "...put the thing down, and press the button?"

"Captain."

"ADA."

She just stares him down. "Focus on the power regulator."

He scoffs. "Uh, and not get paid? No thanks. I got this."  
"Captain, I really think-"

"ADA, trust me." He smiles at her.

ADA shuts up, something she never does. Not sentient his ass. His smile grows and he pats the side of her screen.

"I'll be back before you can say 'this ship is a piece of shit.'" He winks, and saunters out the door.

When it's closed firmly behind him, he doesn't hear ADA say: "this ship is a piece of shit."

Nothing and no one bothers him on his walk up the hill, and the beacon sets up without a problem. He presses the button and puts his hands on his hips to admire his handiwork.

Piece of cake, a walk on the beach, stealing candy from a baby. Really, the easiest job he's ever had (and he's had some easy jobs.) Dying, really, what was ADA thinking? She acts like he can't take care of himself. He can't wait to walk back in there with their new guest and a shiny new power regulator.

He pouts. He'll miss his privacy with ADA. He can practically hear the questions about an AI with personality now. Its nearly unheard of. He already feels defensive. If this guests questions ADA's being once, they're out, screw Phineas.

He hears the pod break atmosphere above him and looks up and frowns. It's coming in fast. Really fast actually. Is it supposed to look that close?

Wait-

**Author's Note:**

> Never been the first to use a character tag before. Wild.  
I picture Hawthorne as a himbo and you can't change my mind.


End file.
